This invention relates to the provision of an after-market Climate Control system for use in motor vehicles.
Climate Control systems are increasingly popular throughout the world. Many new automobiles are equipped with such Climate Control systems, and the cost of such systems to the automobile owner can be quite high. There are also many existing automobiles and other motor vehicles world-wide having air conditioning and heating units without a Climate Control system. A Climate Control system, as generally understood, allows the driver to set a desired cabin temperature. The Climate Control system operates to maintain that temperature regardless of the ambient temperature.
Because of the significant differences between different manufacturers' heating and air conditioning systems, the ability to provide an after-market Climate Control system has been materially impaired. Whenever such prior Climate Control after-market systems have been attempted, these were generally very expensive, were tailored to the specific automobile systems, and the cost of installation of such systems is also prohibitive. Further, such after-market systems are not able to be installed in different automobile systems, and this lack of universality materially inhibits the adoption and use of such systems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a universal after-market Climate Control system, hereinafter to be referred to as the INSTALLER CLIMATE CONTROL SYSTEM. That is the title which will be applied to this invention, and which describes the system of the present invention in which the Climate Control system may be employed in any motor vehicle having pre-existing heating and air conditioning systems.
Another object of this invention is to provide a Climate Control Installer Unit which may be easily installed by skilled personnel in a fairly efficient and economical manner.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an INSTALLER CLIMATE CONTROL SYSTEM of wide scale use and application, and which will be economical to manufacture, build and install.
Another object of this invention is to provide improved Climate Control features enhancing the operation of the system, in order to maximize passenger comfort.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.